inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Tōkijin
'|闘鬼神|Demon Fighting God}} is a great sword forged from the fangs of Goshinki, the third incarnation of Naraku, which was both commissioned to be forged and subsequently wielded by Sesshōmaru. History Sesshōmaru abandoned his quest to obtain Tessaiga, but instead searched for a sword that could rival it. He discovered the remains of Naraku's incarnation Goshinki, who was able to break Tessaiga with its own fangs. Sesshōmaru, having discovered this, decided that the fangs would produce a powerful sword that could rival the Tessaiga. He requested that the swordsmith Kaijinbō (a former apprentice of Tōtōsai, but was expelled for creating too many evil swords) create a sword from Goshinki's fangs. At first, Kaijinbō refused because he could not create a great sword from a dead yōkai, but Sesshōmaru revived him with the Tenseiga, at which point Kaijinbō gladly accepted his request. Upon the completion, Tōkijin possessed Kaijinbō and he killed Jaken who was checking on the sword's progress. Goshinki's hatred for Inuyasha was so great that the Tōkijin also bore the hatred, and Tōkijin forced Kaijinbō to go after Inuyasha. Kaijinbō was not strong enough to bare Tōkijin's great power, so when he battled Inuyasha who wielded Tessaiga his body was destroyed by the pressure of the two blades. Sesshōmaru (who revived Jaken and to discover what happened to the sword) found the Tōkijin and claimed it, defeating the evil aura that possessed Kaijinbō. Sesshōmaru used Tōkijin to test the sword and discovered the change in Inuyasha's blood. Tōkijin was able to match Tessaiga in power and gave Sesshōmaru the advantage in the battle (The reforged Tessaiga too heavy for Inuyasha to wield). The battle ended when Inuyasha transformed into a full yōkai and his friends escaped with him, while Tōtōsai distracted Sesshōmaru. Signature Weapon After the battle Tōkijin became Sesshōmaru's signature weapon. Over time Sesshōmaru's mastery of the sword revealed the true power of the sword. Originally Tōkijin fired needle kenatsu that cut the enemy without the blade actually touching them. Tōkijin developed a stronger kenatsu that released a powerful energy wave made of yōki; the attack is similar to the Kaze no Kizu. In the InuYasha movie series Sesshōmaru can channel a large amount of his yōki into the Tōkijin to release the Sōryūha which rivals the Bakuryūha. Because Tōkijin was forged from the fangs of an oni it limits the amount of yōki Sesshōmaru can release. After the Sōryūha is used Tōkijin cannot be used until it recharges. As Tessaiga and Tenseiga being forged from a daiyōkai's fangs they do not have this limit. Destruction and Replacement When Sesshōmaru battles Mōryōmaru for a second time he insults Kagura in front of Sesshōmaru, which angers him. Sesshōmaru unleashes the most powerful yōki wave ever produced by the Tōkijin which damages Mōryōmaru's shoulder armor and shatters his arm. He pushes the Tōkijin into Mōryōmaru's armor and cracks it, but the stress applied to Tōkijin breaks the sword. Sesshōmaru refuses to get Tōkijin repaired because it did not have the power to defeat Mōryōmaru and instead finds a replacement sword, which he eventually found when Tōtōsai reforged Tenseiga into a weapon with a new technique. Appearance Unlike most other weapons in the series, Tōkijin resembles a long hilt Indian Khanda (Basket hilted two-handed Khanda), a double-edged straight sword which is wider at tip and narrower at base, being the only sword with this type of blade in the world , inspired from the representation of Acalanath Vidyaraja or Fudo Myo o (Fudo myo o), the Buddhist fierce god of protection who wields the Vajra Khadga also known as Kongo-ken or Thunder-sword (see wikipedia article Acala). It has a yellow cross guard, red hilt and yellow round pommel with a red thread tied to it. Powers and Abilities *'Aura': When wielded by Kaijinbō, the sword constantly emits an intensely evil aura, so much that it ends up consuming its own creator, Kaijinbō, body and all. The aura itself was so sinister that other demons were unable to go even near it, until it is succumbed by Sesshōmaru. It is a pale reddish energy aura in color. *'Kenatsu': This ability allowed the Tōkijin to slash enemies with its yōki without direct contact. Initially, Tōkijin fired needles of kenatsu which could dispose of many yōkai, but Sesshōmaru later develops a stronger kenatsu, composed of a massive wave of blue yōki, similar to the Kaze no Kizu. Later, Sesshōmaru developed a second kenatsu that fired a massive sphere of green-blue energy. * : Tōkijin's strongest and most powerful only named attack. When Sesshōmaru charges yōki into the Tōkijin, then releases a massive amount of yōki in the form of light-blue, glowing arcs of lightning. In the fourth movie, the Sōryūha became stronger and manifested in the form of a blue dragon composed of pure energy and lightning. The "Dragon Strike" is at first shown to be equal in power to the Bakuryūha but when Sesshōmaru channeled his anger into the Tōkijin to strengthen and enhance the attack even further, it eventually overpowered the Backlash Wave. Only featured within the movies and anime. *'Energy Slash': There are times where yellow lightning is released from the blade. However, this ability is only demonstrated in the PS2 game, Inuyasha: Feudal Combat. es:Tokijin vi:Nanh Quỷ ms:Tokijin zh:斗鬼神 Category:Weapons